Has the Inu world gone Nuts?
by Shouta
Summary: This story is great for people who like side characters and main characters specifically: Sesshomaru, Kouga, Rin. PLEASE REVIEW! :)
1. Shouta and Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, sad, crying, intense wailing! Sobs!

Authors Note: (A/N) This fanfic will drag in everybody from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and Kouga to Rin." This is a great story for people who like side characters and main characters. Please review! 

Chapter One:

Naraku discovers our world.

"No, this can't be!" Naraku hissed frantically. "What is it Naraku?" Kagura asked calmly. "There is another world, far in the future that is powerful enough to destroy me one hundred fold!" Naraku screamed. "What shall we do Master?" Kagura asked. "I want to see one of these humans who dare to challenge my power." He said coldly.

Not too far away, the Inuyasha group was sitting by a river wasting the day. Kagome had brought some of her futuristic food and they were having a picnic.

"Hmmm?" Miroku said more to himself than anyone else. "What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked. "How does one open one of these things?" he asked holding up a can of soda. "Oh here let me show you!" Kagome said in her happy little slut voice.

"Why waste your time with that little piece of metal?" Inuyasha retorted hastily. "Well how would you open it then?" Kagome snapped. "Easy! I'd just slice it open with my claws!" he said arrogantly.

"Well why don't you demonstrate?" Kagome smiled, while secretly shaking the soda before tossing it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sliced the can, and cold soda sprayed his face. "Kagome! Why did you do that?" Inuyasha hissed. "Because you were being mean!" she confided. "Hmmm!" he snapped.

"Now come on you two, this is supposed to be a fun day," Sango said calmly. "Yeah Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" Kagome said while throwing him another soda. Inuyasha was careful to point the can away from himself this time.

"Wow this is really good!" Shippo said happily while slurping on a cherry Popsicle.

A/N: Shippo won't be around very long for all you Shippo fans! Sorry!

It was later that, Kagome was off in the forest looking for some fire wood, when she spotted a little girl. "Hey! Who are you?" Kagome shouted at the short black hired girl. "My name is Rin!" she said happily. "Uh Rin aren't you the girl who runs around with… Sesshomaru!" she said loudly as he pushed out of the trees.

"You!" he said in his calm cool voice. "You are the one who runs around with my dear little brother, correct?" he asked. "Ye-Yes!" she said alarmed.

"Oh there's no reason to be afraid of Uncle Sesshy, he's really nice and smells like Vanilla!" Rin said happily. Sesshomaru gave here an un-approving look. Kagome almost burst out laughing.

"Hey Kagome! Where'd you run off to?" Inuyasha called from not far away. "Over here talking to Uncle Sesshy!" she said laughing. "What?" he asked sounding irritated.

"Sesshomaru!" he said as he entered the clearing. "Inuyasha," he said calmly. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked grasping the hilt the Tetsaiga. "Now, now brother dear there's no need for that," he said. He looked over at Kagome "Female! Would you mind watching Rin for a moment while I talk to my brother?" he commanded more than he asked. "Uh sure," she said.

"So where is your little frog friend?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru waited until Rin was out of site and earshot. "I ate him." "Why have you come?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need your…friend, the skinny violent one, that can sense the sacred jewel," he said. "Yeah like I'd just lone her out, especially to you," Inuyasha retorted.

A few yards away at the campsite Sango and Miroku were talking. "Uh Shippo why don't you go find Kagome for us?" Sango asked. "Why are you and Miroku gonna kiss?" he said in a stupid tone. "You heard her GO!" Miroku screamed as he flung Shippo into the stream.

Hey! Help This hurts! Carnivorous Fish!" Shippo screamed and then was silent. "Uh, he fell in," Miroku said. "Yeah!" Sango said.

"It is time," Naraku said. "Time for what?" Kagura asked in monotone. "To see these damn people!" Naraku said hastily. "How is that?" Kagura asked. "I have opened a portal to that dimension, and will kidnap one of them," Naraku said.

In our world, it was a warm sunny day. There was a field day at the park and lots of kids were out. Then a portal opened up and a large demonic tentacle grabbed a small boy.

He was short, maybe ten years old, had black hair and emerald green eyes. "No, Help me!" he screamed. He was pulled into Naraku's castle. "Where am I?" he said sobbing.

"Welcome," Naraku said sarcastically. "What are you?" the child asked crying. "What is your name?" Naraku demanded. "Sh-Shouta," he said.

"I am Naraku!" he said. "The greatest demon the world has ever seen!" "Now I will tear you apart and see what makes you work," Naraku said, just to scare the child.

Shouta had backed up against a wall lined with ancient weapons. Shouta grabbed a long katana. The hilt was carved with a wolf's head and strange markings.

He flung it at Naraku, cutting himself in the process. A long thin red line appeared on his arm. "Now you have done it!" Naraku said disappointedly "Now I have to kill you!"

"Why!" Shouta asked crying. "You have cut yourself with the wolf-demon sword," Naraku said. "You will transform into a wolf demon… and now I must kill you, I don't need another Kouga running around."

Shouta flung himself at Naraku, who was thrown off balance and crashed down to the floor. Shouta ran out the door and deep into the forest. He fell back against a tree.

He was still sobbing, and was starting to hurt all over. He was tired and needed to rest. He was just starting to sleep when a fierce whirlwind blew passed the tree.

He screamed and the whirlwind died down. Kouga was standing where the wind had died. This made the Shouta scream even louder. "Huh? Who are you?" Kouga asked confused. "Stay back!" Shouta screamed.

Kouga sniffed the air. "You are confusing, you look like a mortal, but smell like a demon." He said. "Stay back!" Shouta screamed. "Oh I guess you are a demon, I didn't notice your fangs," he said. Shouta touched his teeth feeling a long sharp tooth.

"No, this can't be happening!" Shouta wailed. "What's your problem?" Kouga asked. "I have fangs; I hurt all over, and was cut by a wolf sword or whatever!" Shouta hissed. "The wolf demon sword?" Kouga asked. "Yes," Shouta said.

"So you are turning into a wolf demon like myself?" Kouga asked almost amused. This made Shouta cry even more. "What? Don't cry!" Kouga hissed.

"Well come on then," he said putting his hand out. "What?" Shouta asked. "Well I can't very well leave you here alone," Kouga said. "Shouta was just standing up when he was struck with immense pain.

He was transforming into a demon, which turns out to be very painful. He was starting to look like Kouga.

Kouga helped the kid onto his back and ran. Shouta was amazed at the whirlwind that formed around them but was hurting very badly and soon passed out.

The next morning Shouta woke up on the bank of a stream. He was surrounded by sleeping wolves. He was not alarmed as he learned yesterday they would not hurt him. He pushed his way out from the mound of fur, when he noticed he had a tail.

"Ahhh!" he shouted. Kouga appeared from out of nowhere, as is his custom. "What?" he asked, he seemed sleepy. "Uh tail," Shouta said, almost marveling at it. "So, what about it?" Kouga asked, still sleepy. "It just kinda scared me, most people don't have tails!" Shouta said, annoyed with Kouga for not understanding.

Kouga turned to leave, and Shouta just noticed, Kouga had a tail. "Oh, that explains it," he said under his breath. "Explains what?" Kouga asked. "Nothing!" Shouta said. "He also has hearing like a bat!" Shouta added. Kouga didn't seem to notice.

"Hey wait!" Shouta shouted. "Your not going to leave me are you?" he asked alarmed. "Why would I drag you all the way out here, just to leave you?" Kouga asked.

"I never go to ask you your name," Shouta said. "Kouga," he said. "Oh, okay!" Shouta said miserably. The clearing they had stopped in was nice, with a small stream and a fire.

Shouta was dieing of hunger. His stomach was pinched tight. Seeming to read his mind Kouga appeared from the stream with cooked fish. It was small and untasty but it was food. Shouta and Kouga ate in silence.

"What is wrong with you?" Kouga finally said. "Why are you acting so melancholy?" he seemed angry. "Why do you think?" Shouta shouted back. "I miss my family, my friends, and best of all look at me!" Shouta hissed. "What?" Kouga asked unhappy. "I look like a freak!" "What's wrong with how you look?" Kouga asked getting angry. "Tail, fangs, claws…TAIL!" Shouta screamed. "Most people don't have tails!" Shouta confided. "You'd be surprised!" Kouga said. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Shouta said. "Why are you being so negative? _Most people don't have tails!_ Well you're not a person anymore, you're a demon, a wolf demon," Kouga finished. "Well I'm sorry for not just loving this!" Shouta said.

"So Sesshomaru why do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in his special voice reserved for Sesshomaru. "Naraku is up to something, I need her ability to sense the sacred jewel shards," Sesshomaru said. "Well you can use her only if you me and my group come, and let me kill him once you find him!" Inuyasha said.

"Then what would be the point of me going at all?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face and then said, "Hey don't try use intelligence against me like that!" Inuyasha said. "Well it's obvious you were blessed with the intelligence brother!" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So why do you stay with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked Rin. "Because he's really nice, and his hair is soft. It makes a great blanket!" She said. "you mean he isn't forcing you to stay?" Kagome asked. "Oh No! Uncle Sesshy would never do anything like that," Rin said.


	2. Naraku is Found

Chapter Two:

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru

"Why would you think Lord Sesshomaru would do something like that?" Rin asked. "Well he doesn't have the best reputation!" Kagome said. "Hmmm!" Rin said thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha you will hand the skinny violent one over to me! No harm will come to her," Sesshomaru said demandingly. "No! Kagome stays with me!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha gripped the handle of the Tetsaiga.

"Brother there is no need for that!" Sesshomaru said, even though he too was gripping the hilt of his own sword. The two seemed to be having a battle without words.

"What's going on here guys?" Miroku asked seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's staring contest. "This jerk wants to kidnap Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed. "If Sesshomaru was going to kidnap Kagome why would he tell you first?" Sango said sarcastically. "Shut Up!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why do you want Kagome anyway?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru. "The skinny violent one can sense the sacred jewel, I need her!" Sesshomaru said getting impatient. "I already told you, you can't have Kagome!" Inuyasha screeched.

Sesshomaru was getting angry. He wanted to leave. Kagome and Rin appeared out of the forest. They had been gone a while and Rin was asleep over Kagome's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "That scent, it's…" Just then a whirlwind blew into the clearing. There stood Kouga with Shouta on his back, with motion sickness!

"Oh great, now all my favorite people are here!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sesshomaru starred at Kouga as he let Shouta off his back.

Rin woke up and hopped off Kagome's shoulder. She took one look at Kouga and Shouta and began to cry. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried as she scampered up Sesshomaru's side. "Do not worry Rin, he will not hurt you," Sesshomaru said in monotone. Rin wasn't coming down from Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Uh Kouga?" Kagome said. "Yes Kagome, my love!" Kouga said. "Is that your, uh son?" she asked gesturing to Shouta. Shouta got a strange look on his face. "No!" Kouga said angrily.

"Oh so now your saving little children!" Inuyasha nagged. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an angry look. "No!" Kouga hissed. "Then why is he hanging around with you?" Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha can't you tell?" Kagome said, trying to keep Inuyasha from tearing Kouga apart. "He's a wolf demon, like Kouga, he's naturally going to let him tag along!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, thanks to Naraku!" Shouta hissed to himself more than anyone else. "What?" Shouta asked. Everyone's gaze shifted to Shouta. "Did I say something?" Shouta asked. "What was that name again, wolf?" Inuyasha said, grabbing Shouta by the shoulders.

"N-Naraku," Shouta said. "WHERE! Where is Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Uh, Help!" Shouta said, almost being pounced on by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha back off!" Kagome yelled. "Not on your life!" Inuyasha roared.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Where is he?" Kouga asked, nicely. "He's uh that way," Shouta said pointing off toward the north. "Are you absolutely sure?" Kagome asked. "Don't you think I would remember someone like that?" Shouta asked. "Well I guess. Hey!" Kagome looked up and everyone was gone.

"Inuyasha, what about me?" Kagome yelled back. "Stay here and watch the kid!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sesshomaru popped back into the clearing, "Keep Rin safe or I will kill you!" Sesshomaru said before disappearing.

Rin was hiding behind Kagome. "What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked. "I'm afraid of wolves!" she said. "Now Rin I'm sure he would never hurt you," Kagome said reassuringly.

Kagome walked over to Shouta. "Hey there!" She said in her happy little voice. "Hi," Shouta said miserably. "What's your name?" Kagome asked with a big smile on her face. "Shouta," he said. "Why are you so sad?" Kagome asked, still cheery. Shouta told him. "Oh well your lucky that Kouga found you before something else did.

"Why is that?" Shouta asked. "Kouga may seem rough sometimes but he's really sweet." Kagome said. "He'll take good care of you." "I don't think he likes me," Shouta said. "Why is that?" Kagome asked. "He got angry when I was unhappy about being a wolf demon," Shouta said. "Well Kouga is very proud of who he is, maybe he felt insulted," Kagome confided.

"Rin come over here!" Kagome yelled across the field. Rin carefully walked across the field. She sat on the opposite side of Kagome as Shouta. Shouta was scratching his tail, and Rin was watching Shouta carefully.

"Oh Rin he's not going to hurt you, are you Shouta?" Kagome asked happily. "Why would I?" Shouta asked. "Well Rin was attacked by wolves when she was younger and is afraid of wolves," Kagome said remembering a story Rin had told her earlier. "Besides demons don't have the best reputations," Kagome said. "Some demons take delight in killing others, but some like Inuyasha and Kouga…" "And lord Sesshomaru!" Rin interjected. "Right, are really nice and wouldn't hurt anybody.

Kagome passed out some left over sodas and potato chips and they all ate, especially Shouta who had, had almost nothing to eat the past three days. Kouga may have been kind, but he wasn't a chef.


End file.
